1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to a display substrate and a liquid crystal display (LCD) device including the display substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device may be classified into a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device, an organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) display device, a plasma display panel (“PDP”) device, an electrophoretic display (“EPD”) device, and the like, based on a light emitting scheme thereof.
Among the various types of the display device, an LCD device generally includes two substrates including a pixel electrode and a common electrode respectively formed thereon and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates. Upon applying a voltage to the pixel electrode and the common electrode, liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer are rearranged, such that an amount of transmitted light may be controlled.